Hasta lavesta pretty boy!
by LadyUsagi
Summary: Celeste gets kidnapped by Ivan and then Ivan gets his just deserves once and for all!!! (Finally!!!)


Hasta Lavesta Pretty Boy!  
  
1 Chapter one  
  
  
  
Celeste sat dipping her feet in the cool river just metres away from the others. She felt the smooth, silk like water wash over her creamy flesh. She toyed with a flower in her hand, caressing its petals with her slender fingers.  
  
  
  
Sebaceous watched her from a short distance. He watched her gently caressing a small flower she held in her hands, as she gazed at it admiringly. He envied that flower. He envied that flower a lot. He couldn't take much more of this mental torture. This, oh so innocent girl was driving him insane, yet she didn't even know it. He watched as Celeste gently kissed a petal. That was it he envied a flower and that was very pathetic.  
  
  
  
He rose to his feet and slowly approached his goddess. Celeste was unaware of any of this. She sat still clutching the flower in one hand and with the other, she ran her fingers through her silvery locks in their ponytail, which flowed down her back like a river under the moonlight.  
  
  
  
Sebaceous sat beside her. He put an arm around her waist, startling her slightly. She smiled softly at him, planting a gentle butterfly kiss on his cheek. Sebaceous reached out and tugged at the ribbon tying her hair. Once free of its restraint it tumbled even further down her back, pooling at the ground. Sebaceous ran his fingers through the silken locks.  
  
  
  
They both rose to their feet and headed back towards the others. A splashing started behind them. They turned back to see a large male on horse back plunging through the water. Cold spray shot up through the air.  
  
  
  
"Ivan." Celeste's words were cold and showed no emotion.  
  
  
  
"So you remember me. How touching." Ivan's husky voice sounded amused.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't consider that a good thing in your position, Lord Rouark." Celeste retorted. "We are not to be married. You killed my father and my brother and that I can never forgive you for."  
  
  
  
"My dear, I do not come to hurt you." Ivan tried a more subtle approach.  
  
  
  
"Yes, as I recall when you do try to hurt me it often ends up the other way around." Celeste said calmly. Sebaceous slipped his arm around her waist. A smile wavered on Sebaceous' lips. 'Celeste one-Ivan zero' he thought.  
  
  
  
"You. Cannot honestly mean to say that this is the man you love. Well, indeed that is what he is half man and half elf. Therefor he is half noble yet half pathetic." Ivan turned to pick on Sebaceous.  
  
  
  
"Well, that's much better than you. After all, you completely pathetic." Celeste replied a note of humour in her voice. Sebaceous grinned at his lady's comeback. 'Celeste two-Ivan zero.' Celeste took this as a chance to leave but Ivan was not out yet.  
  
  
  
"Is that so?" he asked. "Well then I guess your "companion" will have to replace you." He grinned and wavered his hand in the direction of her dear companion. Tied tightly down with iron chains.  
  
  
  
"Let her go!" Sebaceous couldn't remain silent any longer.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. She will be set free at a price. You must already know what that price is. Tonight Lady Celeste will join me and given no hassle tomorrow she will be yours once more." Ivan laughed. He looked down at Celeste giving him the most cold and icy glare he had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
  
  
"How dare you?" she said slowly. "How dare you kill two members of my family, harass me, beat me and treat me like I am some kind of prize that can be won!" She slapped him hard around the face only to be dragged upon his horse with him. Kicking and screaming.  
  
  
  
Sebaceous could do nothing as his weapons were with the others. The others were not far but far enough not to suspect a thing. He wrestled Ivan's arms in an attempt to break his grip on Celeste, but Ivan was armed and he was not. Ivan stabbed his hand with his dagger. As soon as Sebaceous drew his hand back in pain, Ivan bolted off into the distance. Carrying Celeste with him.  
  
  
  
Sebaceous ran through the trees to the others. They turned in surprise at his swift approach. His eyes showed fear, concern and hatered all in one.  
  
  
  
"Sebaceous what is the matter?" Ariandir asked.  
  
  
  
"Ivan! He has taken Celeste. We must go after him, but I fear our efforts may not be enough." He gasped. Legolas knew the dreadful pain of having your lover in danger. He rose to his feet.  
  
  
  
"We shall get her back." He said, mounting a horse. The others, although startled followed him.  
  
  
  
"Celeste…we are coming." Ariandir almost whispered. Only Sebaceous had heard her.  
  
  
  
"Yes my love. We will save you and Ivan will finally pay, the ultimate price." Sebaceous said to himself. 


End file.
